Shine in the light
"Shine in the Light" is a single by Swiss singer-songwriter Anna Rossinelli. The song was released as the lead single from her re-released second studio album Marylou called Marylou Two (2014). The song has peaked to number 4 on the Swiss Singles Chart. The song was written by Anna Rossinelli, Georg Schlunegger, Georg Dillier, Manuel Meisel. The Swiss television studio SRF used the single Shine in the Light as their official song for the broadcast of the 2014 Winter Olympics. The song participated for Switzerland in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 31, edition held in Skopje, Macedonia, where it ended in the 8th place, receiving a total amount of 128 points. Music video A music video to accompany the release of "Shine in the Light" was first released onto YouTube on February 7, 2014 at a total length of three minutes and twenty-one seconds. Track listing Chart performance Weekly charts Lyrics You had a picture on the wall, showing you the one The one you always idolized, and when you struggled on your way You looked up again, to the shape of your future life Sometimes seconds turned to hours, hours turned to seconds But each moment was a step ahead, until the day will come They put up on a wall, a picture signed with your name Hush, hush, adrenalin rush, before you're steppin' out of the dark When the light goes on and on and on, you make them sing along Come on, come on, you're on top of the world tonight Shine in the light, shine in the light, now you're on and on and on You make them sing along, come on, come on You've been waiting all your life, to shine in the light Shine in the light now, hush, hush … And when you take a look behind, turning back the time You remember all the trouble it takes, to know what to choose To win and to lose, to get up on your feet if you fail Sometimes seconds turned to hours, hours turned to seconds But each moment was a step ahead Hush, hush, adrenalin rush, when the light goes on and on and on You make them sing along, come on, come on, You're on top of the world tonight, so shine in the light, shine in the light Now you're on and on and on, you make them sing along, Come on, come on, you've been waiting all your life, To shine in the light, shine now, On the horizon line, a sparkle begins to shine It makes me feel alive, tonight On and on and on On and on and on When the light goes on On and on and on On and on and on When the light goes on and on and on, you make them sing along Come on, come on, you're on top of the world tonight So shine in the light, shine in the light, now you're on … We make them sing along, you've been waiting all your life To shine in the light, shine in the light now Hush, hush, adrenalin rush Points awarded to Switzerland 'Points awarded to Switzerland (Second Semifinal)' 'Points awarded to Switzerland (Grand Final)' See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest 31 * Switzerland Category:OESC songs of Switzerland Category:OESC 31 songs Category:OESC 31 songs SF2 Category:OESC 31 songs Final